1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric unit, a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric unit.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a piezoelectric unit that realizes a predetermined function using a piezoelectric phenomenon has been known. For example, the piezoelectric unit changes a mechanical change such as the deflection to electric energy and converts a change in electric energy into a mechanical change.
As an example of a product using the piezoelectric unit, one including a piezoelectric element and a channel in which a change in pressure occurs by the piezoelectric element, in which the channel is modified by deflecting the piezoelectric element by a signal which is externally added and a liquid of the inside of the channel is discharged, is disclosed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5084942 and JP-A-2012-201025).
In a case where the part in which the piezoelectric element is fixed is configured by ceramics, a decrease in a piezoelectric constant, a decrease in the stability of an operation, and furthermore, a decrease in the durability of the piezoelectric element sometimes became a problem, compared to one in which such a part is not configured by ceramics.